


Our Fleshy, Earthen Bones

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, First time writing goddamn poetry, Galaxies, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, hazel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that Gabriel wrote for Sam after his death, whereupon he argues with himself within the text, and a horrifying overabundance of comparisons to lightning, galaxies, nebulae, and colors occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fleshy, Earthen Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Reasons this came about:  
> I haven't been sleeping well for three days, and I'm getting sick. I haven't written anything in a while and I was having incomprehensible feelings about Gabriel's death; also, there was a thing on tumblr comparing the 50 Shades of Jared Padalecki's eyes in a single mass post of pictures, and someone mentioned his eyes having more galaxies than Benedict C.
> 
> I have never written poetry before. Ever. If this is stupid and ridiculous and generally awful, I'd like to beg help from all of you to teach me how to properly write poetry.
> 
> (It should also be noted that I wrote all of this twice in practically forty minutes because Microsoft crashed before I posted it. I know you aren't supposed to do "hot off the press" posting but what the hell, it's late, I'm tired, and who cares?

In my fleshy, earthen bones

lightning no longer flows.

It does not sing 

through iron, red,

Nor does it dance

on my golden head.

My lightning does not prowl

with my shadows in tight spaces.

It does not crackle along my limbs

towards those who’ve forgotten their places.

But I do not mourn my lightning

nor my flesh

my blood

or my bones.

For though you may not see it,

my lightning, it is here.

It dances and sings

among swirling nebulae.

It prowls and crackles

in the hearts of stars.

It catches and burns

those foolish enough

to be caught in its path.

_This does not mean_

_th_ _at_ _I do not mourn my heart_

_for my heart is where I held_

_all my love for you._

_You –_

Damn you!

How was I to die

without looking into your eyes?

A fleeting glance

is all I could take

Before my brother

struck down my lightning.

_Your soul is hazel._

Bluegreenbrowngold

The colors of twisting galaxies

Born from the brightest of stars.

Hazel is not right.

There is no sound,

no word or phrase,

That can bear the weight

Of the colors trapped inside you.

_Your soul is dark –_

Twisted, tainted

from blood,

fear, loss, betrayal;

and I am ashamed to say

that I have helped put them there.

_And it is breaking –_

Fraying into pieces

an old blanket

used, and loved, and

abused

 by those

who cared for it most.

_But it is pure._

You shine like starlight

my hope in bitter blackness.

When it comes,

you are the first to rise

against the dark,

in the fading light of the sun.

_You are made of flesh –_

of bone and blood and earth.

Where you go,

I cannot follow.

_But you are also made of stars._

I cannot journey

to the places where you dwell.

But you can come to me

and go beyond

shinning bright and pure

against blackened aether,

and I would follow you.

 

I would follow you

to the edge of worlds and beyond

through black holes and gravity falls

to galaxies and nebulae

to stars and comets

past the edge of this plane

and past the edge of the next.

 

You are my Sirius

and I will follow you.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You've made it to the end! Appreciation for shitty late-night poetry is appreciated in the form of kudos and comments of whatever flavor. Also, in case you missed the last bit and have somehow never heard this before, Sirius is another name for the North Star, which people used to follow and make maps by.


End file.
